


Toothpaste

by amaikana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Plot Twists, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/pseuds/amaikana
Summary: Kita just wants Atsumu to buy a toothpaste (but there might be more than that...)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 48





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> I previously posted this on my atskt drabble collection, but I wanted to change the ending, so I think it's better as its own one-shot now :3

“Atsumu, we needa buy a toothpaste,” Shinsuke says, with toothbrush in one hand and a towel hung loosely around his neck. “It’s yer turn fer the grocery this week.”

Atsumu groans on his pillow, still only in his boxer with his limbs tangled in their patterned blanket. “It’s still cold outside!”

“Then, just wear something warm.”

“But it’s still– Like, what, six?”

“Seven-thirty,” Shinsuke corrects. “’Sides, most stores around here open 24 hours anyway.”

Atsumu lifts his head from his pillow, pouting at his boyfriend. Alas, it does nothing to Shinsuke’s resolve to make Atsumu get off of the bed soon.

“But my back’s still soreee,” Atsumu whines instead, quickly trying to change his strategy. “Not even in a sexy way,” he adds sourly.

Shinsuke gives him a flat stare. “Well. No one told ya to practice too much serves ‘till late. You brought that one on yerself.”

“You’re _mean_ , Shin-san,” Atsumu says sullenly.

Shinsuke deadpans. “Atsumu. I need the toothpaste _now_. Hurry get off of that bed before I haul ya off myself.”

“ _God._ Shin-san. Don’t be sexy when I hafta leave yer apartment in an hour. Why don’tcha save that energy fer tonight, eh?” Atsumu grins slyly.

“Buy that toothpaste or no sex for a month.”

Atsumu chokes on empty air. “WHAT?! YER KIDDIN’!” He shots up from the bed. “Over _toothpaste?_ Seriously, Shin-san? Ya gotta be kidding me!”

“Don’t make a scene. The neighbors are probably still sleeping,” Shinsuke chides.

He then reaches for his phone and pretends to be busy scrolling on his (pretty much empty) social media feeds—knowing well that Atsumu would cave in soon if he starts ignoring him like that.

“Sorry,” Atsumu apologizes half-heartedly.

Then, after a beat—

“Are ya ignorin’ me?”

No answer.

“Shin-san.”

No respond.

“Shin-saaaan!”

Still no respond.

“Arrgh, no! Don’t gimme that silent treatment. Fine. Fine! I’m going! I’m going! ‘m gonna go buy that stupid toothpaste. Happy now?!”

Shinsuke keeps pretending to ignore Atsumu until his boyfriend really set his foot off of the bed—also almost tripping himself while on it—and starts digging through their shared closet.

“What’re ya diggin’ that closet for? The store’s just like a minute walk from the basement floor, Atsumu. You don’t hafta dress fancy. No one gonna pay attention.”

“I ain’t tryna dressin’ fancy,” Atsumu grumbles, head still deep into racks of shirts in the closet. “But I needa wear at least somethin’ decent.”

“No one gonna to pay attention to whatever yer wearin’, Atsumu,” Shinsuke rephrases his earlier words exasperatedly.

Atsumu shakes his head dramatically. “Geez, we live in Shibuya, Shin-san. _Shibuya!_ One of the biggest, busiest in the whole Japan! You can’t seriously expect me goin' outside in just boxer and some jacket.”

“Suit yourself.” Shinsuke gives up, throwing himself back into the bed again.

Shinsuke turns his body and takes a sniff. The pillows still smell like Atsumu. Ah… Atsumu said that he his schedule today is packed until late night, didn’t he? Well, not that he doesn’t have work today either. He has several meetings to attend in order to expand his recently growing rice business. But Atsumu’s schedule is more unpredictable, though. Sometimes he would have a whole week free and other times he has to go abroad for several months. That’s not to mention how often Atsumu’s schedule can suddenly change with short notice. It sucks for them both.

“I’m goin’ now. Ya need anythin’ else, Shin-san?”

“Nah.”

“M’kay.”

Shinsuke was about to close his eyes, trying enjoy the lingering warmth still left in their bed, when a pair of lips suddenly touches his eyelids. Only briefly. His eyes shot open. Atsumu’s giddy grin immediately greet his vision.

“You were too cute. I couldn’t resist.”

Shinsuke sighs. “If you don’t go in 30 seconds, I _swear_ Atsumu, I will—”

Atsumu leaps to his feet. “Geez, okay! Okay! I’m going! I'm gonna go fer real now!”

There's a sound of the door slammed close. Only after he's sure Atsumu had really gone, that Shinsuke gets up from the bed again. He then pulls open the drawer beside their bed. There's almost nothing in it—except for a toothpaste and a small warped box with a scribbled note on top of it. Shinsuke glances back—double checking to make sure Atsumu doesn't suddenly decided go back again for whatever reason—before he carefully puts the box under the pillows in their bed. He's got a trip to the next city over scheduled today and most likely wouldn't be able to arrive home until tomorrow, so Shinsuke knows Atsummu would find the surprise box alone later tonight.

He arranges back the pillows, so it fully covered the box, and smiles satisfiedly.

On the scribbled note it says,

_"Happy birthday, Atsumu. Hope you'll like my surprise. Sorry I can't make it on your birthday night._

_Love,  
_ _Shin_

_p.s.: I lied about the toothpaste, I hid it inside our bedside drawer when you're still asleep."_

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that scene when Kita secretly bought Atsumu snacks before scolding him? Yeah, I think Kita's definitely the type who would pull out secret surprises, lol.
> 
> The amount of "dialect" I use here is much more than my usual, lol. It's a bit hard writing dialogues like that, but I wanted to write them using thick accent for once. 
> 
> Oh, and if you didn't know, actual Japanese's kansai-ben sounds like... Hmm... More traditional? Kinda "harsh"? Something like that. I'm not a Japanese myself, so I can't really give an accurate description. But I know quite a bit about Japanese language and my country also has that kind of accent (the "harsh" with "wavy tone" accent) so the way Inarizaki team speak is distinctly different for me, and it's just fun to notice that. ^^


End file.
